


敞篷车

by liquorchocolate



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorchocolate/pseuds/liquorchocolate
Summary: 大家都是成年人。





	敞篷车

**Author's Note:**

> 各种意义上的没写完。

彭越拿冠军的那天晚上，月亮又圆又亮。

银盘似的月亮静静地悬在天上，夜空给它照得透亮。看得分明的云缱绻缠绕着把天空分成两半，清晰美丽得仿佛根本没有入夜。

比夜空更称得上尤物的，是赤身裸体躺在敞篷车里的男人。

庄森庄医生，本就长得清冷漂亮，平时要么白大褂，要么是各种素净讲究的西装，怎么看都是个优雅矜贵的男人。任谁也不会想到，他会在车里配合地抬起腿让另一个男人褪下自己的裤子，平日里掩在高级衬衫下的肌肤映着月光，似乎在欲拒还迎地渴望着爱抚与蹂躏。

他微微眯了眯眼睛，看着身上的男人脱掉上衣露出了饱满好看的肌肉，庄森忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，对上彭越的眼睛，他一边伸手去脱人家的裤子，一边说：“别太久，明天有一台手术。”

彭越拆安全套的动作停了一下，语气一下子变得委屈起来：“你说了要给我奖励的。”

庄森低声笑了一下，握住彭越半勃的东西撸了两把，拿过安全套帮他戴好。他抬眼看他，一双眼睛亮得像撒满了天上的星星，那模样连彭越都愣了一下。庄森伸手拉着他的手，牵到自己脖颈处用脸颊蹭了两下，他张嘴半含住彭越的拇指舔了舔，之后嘴巴贴着他手腕处的脉搏，轻声道：“我好冷。”

彭越只感觉到手腕上的振动带着全身都要人命地酥麻发痒，脑子一木的同时一股电流在全身窜了个遍，最后汇聚在那个微妙的地方简直要在下腹炸开。他还来不及反应，就见庄森说完，主动欠身搂住了他的脖子，赤裸的身体直接贴了上来。

庄森的身子是有点凉，彭越搂住他把人按回座位里，对着那张漂亮又色情的猫唇就亲了上去。他一手掐着身下人的细腰，一手覆在他胸上揉捏起来。庄森平时不怎么做高强度运动，身上没什么肌肉，胸膛一层薄肉很软，彭越一边揉一边撩拨地按了按他的乳头。听见那人被他堵着嘴巴从喉咙里发出柔软的呻吟时，他也不知道怎么就突然起了坏心思，一只手仍然在庄森纤细的身子上游移抚摸，另一只手粗粝的指腹却绕着乳尖在那一小块细嫩的皮肤上打起了转。敏感的乳尖很快挺立了起来，庄森呻吟着捏紧了彭越的肩背，还推了推他似乎想阻止那只在他胸前作乱的手，但彭越是知道的，庄森喜欢自己摸他，而且他的下半身此时可是诚实得很，两条长腿缠上了彭越劲瘦的腰，胯部已经下意识地贴着他蹭了起来。

彭越玩够了，放开了身下人的嘴巴，庄森身子也不冷了，现在正微微张着有些红肿的嘴巴喘气，下巴上还挂着刚才亲吻流下来的津液，眼里也是一片水雾。庄森这样的人一贯知道自己的魅力所在，他垂下视线挡住了湿气氤氲的眼睛不给彭越看，自己倒是愣愣地看着两人紧贴在一起的下体。他睫毛轻轻地颤了一下，随后伸出一小截艳色的舌头舔了下自己好看的嘴唇。

他这些小动作彭越当然看见了，他握着庄森的手摸了摸自己的东西，隔着套也还是烫得吓人。他按着庄森的后腰让他俩的东西挤得更紧，庄森直接浑身都颤抖了一下，两个人的手一起握住彭越粗长的一根，不知廉耻地在庄森白净的大腿根上啪啪地拍了两下，蹭上了些安全套上头沾满的润滑液，留下粘腻淫靡的痕迹。彭越凑到庄森耳边，朝他的耳蜗下流地吹了口气，心满意足地看到他整个耳朵都红了。他一边亲吻他耳朵的软骨，一边放低了声音说道：

“哥哥，你可真是只小骚猫。”


End file.
